


And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

by ingreatwaters



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingreatwaters/pseuds/ingreatwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>On the First day of Christmas my true love gave to me</i><br/>A partridge in a pear tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the perfect_duet advent calendar on Livejournal, [here](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/557763.html)

Jack's fingers wandered idly over hints of familiar tunes, carols which reminded him of boyhood days, as he considered the season and the feast that the gunroom had no doubt been planning for weeks now. But this tune, now, must surely have been inspired by a man like Stephen - four, no, five, no six, types of bird, and only one gift of jewellery.

"I am glad that you are pleased, brother, but I would not have thought that either the day or that very repetitive tune would cause you to smile to yourself in this fashion," Stephen said, looking up over his spectacles.

"Do you not know the song, Stephen? You must - you should, for it is all about birds, I find."

"I do not."

"Well, it is about the gifts that her true love will give, and it starts with a partridge in a pear tree, do you see, although now I think of it I do not believe I have seen a partridge in any tree. But you will know better than I do."

"They are commonly ground birds, I believe, but who knows what they might do in a song. Human characters sometimes act in the strangest fashion, so why not birds?"

"Yes, for it starts with twelve lords leaping, and I cannot quite imagine that either. That is the last verse, you understand - it builds up each time. And then... well, I am not quite sure, but there are certainly eight maids milking. And then there are the birds - seven swans swimming and six geese laying - and five gold rings, which would be a fine gift but expensive. And then four colly birds..."

"Are you sure you have that right, brother? Are not collies dogs?"

"That is how I learnt it, and I am sure Queenie would not have it wrong. Then three French hens and two turtle doves, and the partridge, as I said before."

Stephen counted on his fingers. "The arithmetic is a little beyond me, but I make that at least twenty-five birds, so we must hope that his love lives in the country, and that she is interested in nature - unless she plans to cook them, of course."

Stephen quite certainly had many more than twenty-five birds, now mostly skinned and dissected and packed into the hold, but it was true that Jack could not imagine Sophie welcoming such a gift. A good goose to roast, now...

"Are you hungry, Stephen? What do you say to some supper, and then if you do not like my Christmas song, you shall teach me one of yours."


End file.
